Sampling of cosmetics is essential to the successful marketing of cosmetic products. Over-the-counter point-of-sale sampling is a powerful marketing tool for product promotion. In fact, where possible, samples of products are given away free to a potential customer or the customer is invited to try a product out without cost. For some cosmetic products, such as lipstick, women do not seem able to judge its desirability without applying it directly to their lips and, accordingly, need to sample the product before buying it. However, the majority of women today are aware of the possible contamination and health risks associated with multiple sampling from a common sample, and therefore, Will only use an unused whole tube of lipstick when applying a sample. Multi-use of a cosmetic, such as lipstick, from a single container or tube is unsanitary, invites consumer complaints, and potentially invites lawsuits. The use of a lipstick tube for common sampling by more than one person is now considered socially and medically unacceptable.
To overcome the sampling problem due to the health hazards attributable to multi-use of a cosmetic from a single container, the cosmetic industry has manufactured miniaturized versions of their lipstick products, known as "mini-tube cosmetic lipstick samplers." Such products are still subject to contamination and multi-use application. More importantly, the cost of the mini-tube and the material cost of packaging still amounts to a substantial loss per unit for the manufacturer. Various other sampling methods, such as "open sampling" in which a sample is taken from an open pot by means of a cotton swab or by the use of a finger is also considered to be unsanitary. Test strips and sample sticks have also been commercially tried and found to be messy, inconvenient and not very effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,611 discloses a lipstick applicator and method of making same wherein the applicator is constructed of a piece of paper folded over on itself to form two flaps, wherein an upper and lower lip-print of lip cosmetic is deposited on the facing surfaces of the flaps for applying the lipstick by reverse-folding the flaps, inserting them into the mouth, fold first, and compressing the lips against them while pulling the applicator out. By instinct, everyone knows where the edges of their lips are, so that in the process of blotting their lips, the lipstick can be applied to the lip edges for a clean and distinct print. It has been demonstrated, however, that the cosmetic in the applicator tends to smear under relatively normal handling conditions, such as in packaging, during transit, and upon prolonged storage in various environments of heat and humidity, etc.
A method has been discovered, in accordance with the present invention, to fabricate a cosmetic sample applicator which can withstand relatively rough handling in packaging and transportation, and which will maintain the integrity of the cosmetic composition up to the moment of application.